


Dare

by UnsteadyShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade
Summary: Yang has been in plenty of crashes, but it's never ended this well for her before.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i'm not the only one who wants more content with these three. this has been in the works for a while, so i hope everyone enjoys! thanks to firebrand for the idea and checkmater on tumblr for beta reading.  
> disclaimer: i do not own rwby.

Yang took a deep breath before running towards her target. She’d probably regret this later, but rejecting a dare from Nora simply wasn’t an option. Plus, they weren’t planning on doing anything that would cause any real harm to anyone. The bike was resting next to its owner, who was currently preoccupied with something on her scroll. As soon as she was close enough, she grabbed the handlebars and made off with the bicycle.

Screams of frustration and shock followed her as she ran across Beacon University’s campus. Chancing a glance backwards, Yang noticed that the owner of the bike had white hair, an odd color. She briefly recalled seeing it before, but before she could think further on it, she crashed right into a car door in front of her where she wasn’t looking and fell down, the bicycle slipping from her grip.

The blonde groaned, getting up slowly and checking over herself. Fortunately, there didn’t seem to be any injuries from the crash, but she unfortunately lost the bike. When she glanced in the direction where she last saw the bicycle, it seemed to have disappeared. Yang frowned and was about to look for it when she heard a throat clear and turned around, an apology already on her lips. She was rendered speechless by the black-haired, beautiful stranger in front of her. Said person was currently raising an amused brow her way, which Yang was tempted to verbally respond to.

“You know, if you hadn’t stolen my bicycle, you probably would’ve noticed the taxi door that you collided into!” Yang whipped her head at the upset woman’s voice, noticing the same white hair from before and the outrage on her face. Quickly raising her arms in a gesture of peace, the blonde chuckled nervously, preparing to bolt if necessary.

Before she could reach her, Yang heard a quiet, amused chuckle from the black-haired Faunus and turned to face them, huffing before considering asking for their help. It didn’t seem like they would help though, considering their casual posture and how they seemed to be enjoying the blonde’s reprimanding. The white-haired woman reached them, the anger obvious in her voice.

“Was there a reason you felt the need to take my bike instead of, I don’t know, asking at least?!” Yang sheepishly smiled, her hands still held out in front of her. She laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension she felt emanating from the woman in front of her. Sensing how she was expected to respond, Yang sighed before holding out a hand for her to shake. The blonde had a feeling that some sort of decorum would be appreciated and offered her friendliest smile.

“Heh, how about we start over? There’s definitely a reasonable explanation for this,” Yang stated, trying her best to sound reassuring. Once the words were out of her mouth, she briefly considered whether a dare would be considered an acceptable excuse before quickly pushing that thought out.

The white-haired woman stared at the offered hand, seemingly confused before raising a brow and smirking. Yang blinked at the unexpected response, suddenly unsure what she’d do. She was about to reconsider her approach when her hand was taken, the shake a firm one that showed the other woman’s underlying professionalism, probably from years of experience if Yang had to guess.

“That sounds acceptable. My name is Weiss, and I’d very much like to know who decided to steal my bicycle,” the other woman stated, maintaining eye contact with Yang the entire time. Icy blue eyes stared hard into unsure amethyst, making the blonde gulp apprehensively. Unsure how to respond without angering the other woman even more, she just chuckled nervously before speaking.

“My name is Yang, and uh…” she hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck before continuing, “I’m really sorry about that. I was gonna return your bike after a bit, but I feel bad because it’s kind of…missing?” Yang winced at her own confession but kept staring into blue orbs, wanting to convey her sincerity.

Weiss’ eyes widened before she closed them. The white-haired woman took a steadying breath, making Yang’s anxiety spike before her eyes opened again, her orbs reflecting a calm that the blonde didn’t expect. The resigned sigh she released made Yang fidget unsurely before Weiss just smiled, though it was strained.

“I…suppose I can forgive that. It doesn’t seem as though you have any malicious intentions, but I’m now in dire need of a bicycle,” Weiss stated, crossing her arms and waiting to hear how the blonde planned to solve this new predicament. Before Yang could say anything, another voice piped up.

“I wasn’t aware that Weiss Schnee rode bikes,” the Faunus’ simple amused observation alerted the two women to their presence, making both of them look at them. Weiss cocked a brow their way, a frown suddenly appearing on her face. She hoped to be as inconspicuous as possible, but it seemed that wouldn’t be the case now. It didn’t help that Yang’s eyes suddenly widened, her mouth gaping at this revelation. The look on her face as her mind processed this would’ve amused Weiss if she wasn’t so drained from the day’s shenanigans. Holding out her hand again, she decided to try and be cordial.

“I apologize for ignoring you before now. I assume you’re the one who set Yang up to this?” Yang blinked at being addressed and was about to correct the assumption before noticing the Faunus’ subtle smirk. She raised her eyebrows curiously, her purple eyes meeting mischievous gold and decided to stay silent, watching the scene play out before her with interest.

“It’s Blake. To answer you…” the Faunus paused and grasped the surprisingly calloused hand, smirking when they noticed the two women waiting impatiently for the rest of their statement but refusing to say anything. “I did. After hearing rumors of your enrollment, I wasn’t sure if they were true; it was just my way of confirming." Weiss blinked at their response, unsure how to respond. She couldn’t tell if they were being honest; it seemed the Faunus was an expert at hiding their emotions. There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Yang cleared her throat, trying to ease the discomfort.

“Well, since we’re here, why don’t we grab some lunch and figure out how to get your bike back or another solution to this problem?” Yang asked, looking between the two of them. She wasn’t sure how she got wrapped up in this situation, but she definitely wanted to find out where it led.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? i had a lot of fun writing this and hope everyone had fun reading c:


End file.
